The subject disclosure generally relates to electric hammers, and more particularly, to an electric hammer with a clamping mechanism for striking a nail or other component, also called an electric hammer or a nail gun.
Electric hammers or nail guns are commonly used tools in the decoration or fitment fields. An exemplary known electric hammer, disclosed in the Chinese Patent Application No. 200820161342.1, comprises a body portion and a nozzle portion connected to the body portion. The nozzle portion is generally formed by a hollowed and cylinder-shaped sliding element with a hole bored thereon for accommodating a magnet therein. The magnet is engaged in the hole to attract a nail placed within the striking device so as to clamp the nail. However, the disadvantages of such an electric hammer are: due to the fact that the magnet is arranged at one side of the sliding element, the magnet cannot be used to make the nail achieve a position at the center of the sliding element and, as such, the nail is not positionable parallel to the central line of the sliding element (i.e., the attracted nail is skew); and the magnet cannot be used to clamp nonmagnetic materials, such as a tenon or a copper nail.